Beezus's Bad Hair Day
by Serpico1986
Summary: Beezus convinced her father to let her cut her hair at a salon insted of at home and the consequences are disastrous


**Hello to the three readers who read this story, since my last story semed a bit OOC, i deleted it and published this one, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **I wish everyone a nice Wednesday and a delightful reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **BEEZUS'S BAD HAIR DAY**

That morning, 13-year old Beezus Quimby stood still in front of the mirror in her room, trying to make her hair stay pretty, but no avail, as much it looked like exactly the same in Ramona and Robert's point of view, the girl was having what she called a ''hair crisis'' and it was horrible.

When the girls were little, their mother used to cut their hairs in home but now, every time they need a haircut, Aunt Bea or Granny Ginny do the job and the older Quimby sister was already getting sick of it. Besides, two days from now, Saturday, Henry had invited her to a party and she wanted to look pretty to him.

''Daddy'' she asked at the breakfast ''can I have my hair done at the beauty shop today?''

''why, the way Aunt Bea or Granny cut it isn´t nice?'' he asked, since Robert had zero experience in girls hair, he couldn´t give an appropriate commentary.

''I can cut your hair Beezus'' Ramona raised a hand and in response, the older girl rolled her eyes

''shut up Ramona. Please Daddy, can I go? There´s a beauty shop near the school, I can go there.''

''sweetheart, beauty shop are expensive, why spend money there, if your hair look great?'' Robert said calmly, not understanding the girl´s priority ''look, Granny is going to come this afternoon, you can ask her to help you with your hair''

''can I have a haircut too Daddy?'' 3-year old Roberta giggled

''what? Aunt Bea didn´t cut your hair just yesterday?'' the man asked ''okay girls, it´s time to go to school. I will give you three a ride there, but then I will go to work. Ramona, you and Roberta will stay at Mrs. Kamp till Beezus got home from her school''

''Daddy, I'm old enough for a babysitter, I'm nine year old'' said the girl

''don´t argue, now let´s go. Beezus, let´s go'' he exclaimed

_/_

At the school, everything went smooth, as normal as always, with much to learn and a lot to play. When the kids were ready to go home, while waiting at the bus stop, Howie approach his neighbor and best friend Ramona, in order to invite her to play at his home.

''I can´t today, my Dad send me and Roberta to Mrs. Kamp house for the afternoon, besides, he and Beezus are having arguments''

''about what?'' the boy wanted to know

''Beezus want to have her hair cut at the beauty shop. Daddy don´t understand, because he don´t know how to deal with girl´s hair''

'h!'' Howie was trying to understand, but in vain ''well, good luck then, tomorrow we play then. Bye''

_/_

By evening that day, Mrs. Jennifer 'Ginny' Quimby, arrived at her son´s house and as always, she started to poke around Robert´s life, which leave him annoyed, but made the girls laugh.

''Bobby, what are those circles? Have you slept well? And shave, you look like a bearded old man.'' She said

''come on mom, August have beard'' Robert complained

''your brother was always been stubborn… and he´s not a teacher, you are. Now, where´s my girls?'' asked the old woman, handing her bag to her son and going to greet her granddaughters.

_/_

At dinner time, the hair stuff got back into subject, when Beezus once again tried to convince her father about letting her cu her hair in the beauty shop, but still, Bob insisted that it wasn´t necessary

''come on Robert, she needs to be pretty to that party'' said Granny Quimby

''Beatrice, there´s something you don´t telling me about the party?'' Robert look serious at his older daughter.

''I already told you Daddy, it will be a party at Henry´s house, it´s his birthday'' the girl said

''Henry?'' Granny Ginny asked as she doesn´t remember Henry Huggins

''Henry is Beezus boyfriend Granny'' Ramona teased her sister

''Ramona, shut up''

''Girls, stop'' Robert sound angry ''alright, Beezus, let´s see tomorrow, if your grandmother didn´t manage to make you a nice hair to this party, then I let you go to the beauty shop, deal?

''okay Daddy'' the girl looked sad, but understood.

_/_

Next day by the morning, Robert leave for work and since his mother was there taking care of the kids, he decided to take opportunity to have a happy hour with his friends at some bar. Meanwhile, like all the times Mrs. Ginny Quimby were there, the three Quimby sisters skipped classes to enjoy their grandmother.

Just after breakfast, Mrs. Ginny helped Beezus with her hair, but upon seeing that her granddaughter wasn´t happy about that, she decided to the take them to the beauty shop, so the teen could have her hair done to the party next day.

Once arriving there, a man with a soft voice receive them and asked Beatrice to follow him, then, he got back and look at the two kids.

''you two, want to cut your hair too?'' he asked and in response, Roberta hide her face in her grandmother's chest

''no, I want Aunt Bea to cut my hair'' she cried

''oh… and you?'' he asked to Ramona

''I don´t know… can I Granny?''

''I don´t see why not.'' Said the old woman ''go, but don´t cut too much, just the bangs'' the grandmother advised as the girl followed the man toward he indicate.

_/_

Half an hour had passed since them and Ramona appear first, with a look not much different of her old one, just shortened bangs. Beezus however, wasn't happy with her look, it made her look like a chicken and to make the matters worse, both Ramona and Roberta laughed out loud, upon seeing their sister´s new look.

''oh, God!'' exclaimed Mrs. Ginny in shock. ''what is it?''

''amazing isn´t it?'' the man said proudly

''ell, it´s amazing how you don´t realize you need glasses'' the grandmother snapped ''let´s go girls, let´s go home and fix this'' she said, leading the girls toward the car.

_/_

Once back home, the teen looked distraught, she throw herself in her bed and started to cry, declaring she hated herself.

"Don't worry Beezus, you're pretty" Ramona tried to console her sister

"Don't cry Bee" said Roberta patting her sister back.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Ginny took a deep breath " i have an idea my darlings, let's fix it before Dad arrive. " she said running to the phone.

Five minutes later, the doorbell ring and Aunt Bea rush inside the house.

"Mrs. Ginny, show me what happened!" The young woman demanded

" I took the girls to the beauty shop, so Beatrice could have a nice haircut and the result are a disaster and we need to fix it before Robert arrives " the old woman was worried

"Ok, let me fix it." Bea said and they rush to the bathroom, where Beezus was trying to wash her hair.

"Its useless!" She exclaimed " this thing will never be out of my hair! " she cried

"Don't worry sweetie, we're going to fix it, I'm sure we can give this bad hair a new life" Aunt Bea smiled

"Beezus will turn into Frankenstein?" Ramona teased

" Ramona, don't tease your sister" said Granny "you and Roberta go have some lunch, we're going in a minute." She said and the kid nodded

_/_

Two hours later, Robert arrived home and find his younger two daughters lunching at the kitchen. As usual, the two girls rush to hug him, but he realized however, something was a bit different.

"Where's Beezus?" He asked

" I'm here Daddy" she said, Suddenly appearing from inside the corridor with a smile, her hair beautifully flying behind her.

"Wow, you're wonderful princess, you're looking like your mother with this hair"

"Thank you Daddy" she said

"" i'm looking pretty too Daddy? " Ramona asked a bit jealous

"All my girls look wonderful this evening" the man smiled

"You look vrry handsome as well Daddy" Beezus teased him

"thanks. Hey mom, Bea, what are you doing here? " he asked confused

"I decided to passing by to see my nieces" Bea said, putting an ending at the hair conversation and assuring Beezus, she will certainly look amazing in the party with Henry.

_/_

Next day after school, Ramona hushed to Howie house to play with him, however, the kid doesn't looked happy to see his friend with a new haircut

"What happened to your hair?" He asked

"" i cut it, yesterday, at the beauty shop. You like it? "

"No!" Howie exclaimed "how we can play Frankenstein with you with a hair like this?" Howie was really upset " you look like a princess mushroom, not Frankenstein " he said " you know, forget it, we play it when your hair back to normal " he said and walk away, letting Ramona laughing about the hilarious situation.

THE END


End file.
